Tokyo Mew Mew Truth Or Dare?
by Aoi Maboroshii-Chan
Summary: Yep! Another TMM TOD! Please no dares over a T rating!
1. Chapter 1

Aoi-Chan: Hi everyone this is Aoi-Chan! Just about everyone is doing Truth or Dare story so I thought I'd give it a try! It seemes like fun! So Now we introduce our Tokyo Mew Mew cast! Heres Ichigo! Minto! Retasu! Pudding! Zakuro! Shirogane! Akasaka! Kishu! Pai! Taruto! Aoyama! And I somehow revived Deep Blue!

Deep Blue: Insolent human, you will speak to me with respect!

Aoi-Chan: Shut up. Do you want to ruin my perfect TMM fanness? I like all you characters and if you Deep Blue, ruin that you will pay!

Deep Blue: -.-

Aoi-Chan: Annyways, to add to the randomness, I brought Negi! *drags Negi from somewhere*

Negi: Get of me!

Aoi-Chan: *anime teary eyes* How can you be so mean Negi!? *runs to corner and cries eyes out*

*Two green eyes go floating down a river of tears*

Everyone except Aoi-Chan: O.O_. _

Negi: *summons guitar and starts playing tragic music*

Minto: I thought you could only use that as a weapon of destruction.

Negi: *shrugs*

Retasu: I wonder if Aoi-Chan is okay…

Minto: Shes such a spazz she'll be fine by the end of this chapter.

Aoi-Chan: Minto Imouto-Chan! Your mean! (Yes I adopt Minto as my little sister)

Minto: Its true.

Zakuro: Review.

Aoi-Chan: *Suddenly perks back up* Yes! Review! I can't update until I get a sufficient amount of dares! At least three! Also keep your dares T rated! I know I don't like asking for reviews but I have to! And I'm writing in script form too!

Minto: See? I knew she'd be back to normal by the end of the chapter.

Kishu: Um Aoi?

Aoi-Chan: Hm?

Kishu: Your eyes…

Aoi-Chan: Oh no wonder everything was so dark! *Stumbles around looking for eyes*

Everyone except Aoi-Chan of course: -.-

Aoi-Chan: *Contiues looking for eyes. Then ruins into a wall* Ow.

Negi: This could be awhile… Well like Aoi said, review.

*fades out while Aoi-Chan still stumbles around*


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi-Chan: Aaaand we're back with "Tokyo Mew Mew Truth Or Dare!"

Negi: I don't get it. Why call it Truth or Dare if we really don't get a choice between Truth or Dare? And they hardly ever have any Truths. Its just dares.

Aoi-Chan: I don't know but that's what its called! Anyways our first dare is from Zukazizi iie neko girl!

_Yay Truth or Dare! xD_

Retasu: Kiss Pai ^.^

Pai: Do tell us if it was nice when Retasu kissed you ^-^

Aoi-Chan: Oh look Negi, a TRUTH!

Negi: Uredasi!  
Aoi-Chan: Ok Retasu kiss Pai!

Retasu: *turns beat red* Um…

Aoi-Chan: *grabs Retasu and pushes towards Pai*

Pai: *blank face*

Retasu: *turns even more red and quickly kisses Pai*

Aoi-Chan: So, Pai, how was it?

Pai: *blank face* … I do not wish to share that information with you.

Aoi-Chan: *pouts*

Minto: Shouldn't we do the next dare now?

Aoi-Chan: Ok! This one is from Saba's Reflection!

_Oh, just to let you know, you reviewed my T or D fic and I've updated. ^_^ I don't really know whether you forgot to review or not..._

Deep Blue/Aoyama: I commandeth you to stay in a closet for seven minutes. Confrontation time, guys! It's about time you both sorted out your multiple personality disorder!

Aoi-Chan: Ok! Its about time they do that.

Deep-Blue: I will go into no such closet.

Aoi-Chan: *smiles a freaky plastic smile* Yes you will! *she says it in a creepy cheery voice that sounds of surpressed anger*

Deep-Blue: No. We don't even have multiple personalities. We were different souls trapped in the same body.

Aoi-Chan: Then how do you explain the Blue Knight?

Deep Blue: He is another form of Aoyama with my power.

Aoi-Chan: I don't care! You guys are going in the closet anyways! *shoves Deep Blue in the closet then runs to Aoyama and shoves him in too then locks closet door then turns* Ok while their in there let's read the next dare! Its from SkytheHawk!

_Yay! Truth or Dare! Again! Anyway, dares!_

Pai and Lettuce: Make out!

Zakuro: Kiss Mint.

Kisshu: Hug Ichigo!

Ichigo: Enjoy the hug! That's all. Use these to kill any characters if you  
want! (throws chainsaws and machine guns to the cast) Bye!

Retasu: *turns red once again*

Aoi-Chan: Sorry Retasu, you have to it's a dare.

Retasu: O-ok. *kisses Pai*

Pai: *kisses back and it turns into a serious make-out*

Aoi-Chan: Ok… Well the next one is… No Minto Imouto-Chan! You can't!

Minto: Kiss Onee-sama?! I would never do that!

Aoi-Chan: Well it's a dare so you have to *sob*

Minto: *quickly kisses Zakuro then turns really red*

Ichigo: How can you control my emotions?

Kishu: It's a dare, Koneko-Chan! *flys towrds Ichigo and hugs tightly. Then quickly teleports away before Ichigo can hit him*

Aoi-Chan: The next dare is from DaGoosse!

_Masaya: jump off a cliff and die! muhahhahahaha  
Ryou: laugh at Masaya  
Ichigo: Slap Ryou for laughing  
Lettuce: Slap Ichigo for slapping Ryou for laughing at Masaya  
Minto: Slap Lettuce for slapping Ichigo for slapping Ryou for laughing at  
Masaya  
Okay I think I'll leave that there_

Aoi-Chan *sighs then walks towards the closet and opens the door*

Deep Blue: You will pay, human for shoving me in a closet! *summons sword*

Aoi-Chan: *Sighs, then picks up machine gun* I wonder which would win? A sword or a machine gun? *pulls trigger and fires a bunch of bullets*

Deep Blue: *looks at all the bullet holes around him* Apparently, my sword since your such an awful aim.

Aoi-Chan: *fire in eyes* Uredasi! *goes on a machine gun rampage. And kills everyone except Aoyama*

Aoyama: *walks out of closet* Ichigo! Aoi-Chan what did you do!?

Aoi-Chan: *shrugs* Deep Blue made me mad. *revives all the characters and sighs again* Sorry Aoyama-San. Now go jump off a cliff.

Aoyama: Ok I guess since it's a dare… *walks away and falls of cliff*

Shirogane *laughing* I don't even want to laugh!

Ichigo: *slaps Shirogane then starts crying* AOYAMA-KUUUN!

Retasu: Ichigo-San. Its ok! Whats going on!? *tries to keep from slapping Ichigo but does*

Minto: Sorry Retasu *slaps*

Aoi-Chan: Ok then… *revives Aoyama*

Ichigo: Aoyama-Kun! *runs over to and hugs while ears pop out*

Deep Blue: Human! You will pay for killing me!  
Aoi-Chan: *anime sweatdrop then takes off running*

Minto: I guess I'll read the next dare then… Its from Ryou's Fan Girl!

_Weird...but, funny...promise you won't kill Ryou? *Puppy eyes*  
Keiichiro: "Who do you like Zakuro or Lettuce?  
Pudding: Eat a truck full of sugar and also drink a truck full of energy drinks...  
That's all...no wait...Ryou...can I make out with you? I'm your number one fan *I have brown hair and green eyes*_

Aoi-Chan: Sorry… It's a bit too late to save Shirogane from death…

Akasaka: Zakuro and Retasu are both nice but I don't feel attracted to them in that way.

*A truck comes bursting through the wall which Negi jumps out of*

Aoi-Chan: Oh great, Negi, you just killed the wall.

Pudding: Yay! I can eat all that Na No Da? *takes off to the truck and happily tears open the packages of candy and practically inhales it*

Ryou's Fan Girl: *magically pops up* (I'm calling you "Ryo" for short XD

Shirogane: Who are you?

Aoi-Chan: She's probably your number one fan. Now go make out with her.

Ryo: *fangirl scream then runs over to Shirogane and kisses him*

Shirogane: *Kisses back*

Pudding: *pouts* I want more candy Na No Da!

Aoi-Chan: *Looks over at Deep Blue who is glaring at her then takes off again*

Shirogane: *still making-out with Ryo*

Pudding: *attacking everyone for more candy*

*fades out*


	3. Chapter 3

Aoi-Chan: We're back!

Negi: So soon?

Aoi-Chan: Yeah. People really like Truth or Dare stories! Our first review is from Mrs. Cullen26!

_Pretti funny. A suggestion for a next dare tho would have to be making Ichigo  
kiss Kish._

Ichigo:*whines* But I love Aoyama-Kun!

Aoi-Chan: Sorry Ichigo but you have to. Do you want my story to be hated?

Ichigo: Yes if it means I don't have to kiss Kishu.

Aoi-Chan: Fine. I won't give you sympathy. KISS KISHU! *Pulls out machine gun*

Ichigo: *squeaks and steps back into Kishu*

Kishu: Hello Honey!

Ichigo: *closes her eyes and quickly kisses Kishu*

Kishu: *grabs Ichigo's chin and kisses her again*

Ichigo: *quickly pulls away and kicks Kisshu*

Aoi-Chan: The next dare is from TMMfan123!

_YAY! Truth or Dare! Now dares!_

Pudding :eat surgar the size of the whole world and get locked in a room with  
Deep Blue and feel free to kill him  
Aoi-Chan: Puts weaponds in the room  
Deep Blue:If you touch her, I'll come on the show and I'm going to kill you  
like a crazed maniac! (evil in my eyes and dangerous weaponds in my hand  
chanting *Must kill Deep Blue!!*)  
Ichigo: Get locked in a closet with Kish for an hour and ENJOY IT! no mater  
how much it kills you, or else!  
Masaya: GO DIE MUTHERF*CKER!  
Minto: shut up and go on a date with a dirty hobo  
Retasu: Kiss Pai!  
Pai: Tell me how you feel after that  
Taru-Taru: When Pudding comes out, make out! or else I'll kill you.  
Ryou: YOU SON OF A **! I'LL KILL YOU!  
May I come on the show? I have a killing temper and i want to kill. and call  
me 'Mari'

Mari: *Magically appears*

Aoi-Chan: Welcome!

Mari: Hi!

Negi: Uh Mari, how are we supposed to get sugar the size of the world?

Mari: I don't know. Aren't you supposed to figure that out?

Aoi-Chan: *pulls out a cube of sugar the size of a television* This big enough?

Mari: Yeah.

Deep Blue: Stupid human. You think you are stronger than I?

Mari: *turns on Deep Blue with a chainsaw, mace, and machine gun* You were saying?

Aoi-Chan: *anime sweatdrop* Let's move on to Pudding eating the sugar. *hands Pudding the sugar*

*Chainsaw sounds and gun sounds can be heard in the background*

Pudding: Yay Na No Da! *attacks sugar and eats within seconds*

Mari: *comes back with the mace and chainsaw soaked in blood* He's dead.

Aoi-Chan *anime sweatdrop* Ok… *revives Deep Blue then shoves him in a room with Pudding*

*Strange sounds can be heard coming from the room*

Aoi-Chan: Ok Ichigo Kishu in the closet.

Kishu: Ok! *drags a reluctant Ichigo into the closet*

Aoi-Chan: Is the next part a dare?

Mari: *evil glimmer in eyes* I'll do it!

*More chainsaw sounds can be heard in the background*

Aoi-Chan: *sob* Minto Imouto-Chan be careful! Hobos can be perverted and dangerous!

Minto; *Frightened look* O-ok… *Walks out of room*

Retasu: *quickly kisses Pai and turns red*

Aoi-Chan: So Pai, how was it.

Pai: Like I said before I have no intention of telling you.

Aoi-Chan: *Walks over to the room and opens door*

Deep Blue: *twitching and looks very irritated*

Pudding: *fast asleep*

Aoi-Chan: Pudding? Wake up.

Pudding: Yes Na No Da? *sits up*

Aoi-Chan: *drags Taruto over* Make out with Pudding now.

Taruto: No way!  
Mari: *Evil look* Yes! Or I'll kill you!

Taruto: *Frightened look* Fine… *kisses Pudding*

Pudding: Taru-Taru! *glomps then kisses*

Mari: I'll go kill Ryou now. *Cuts Shirogane to shreds with chainsaw*

Ryo: You killed Ryou! You b**h

Aoi-Chan: *sweatdrop revives Shirogane*

Ryo: *glares at Mari then hugs Shirogane possessivly*

Shirogane: *looks surprised but hugs Ryo back*

Aoi-Chan:Awwwww! Anyway our next review is from Zuka The Devil!

_Aww, yay ^.^ They kissed! xP_

Hmm.. Ryo hug Ryou ^.^

Ehh... all I got Dx OH!

Retasu: Hug Pai xD

Aoi-Chan: *looks back at Ryo and Ryou, who are still hugging* Already accomplished!

Retasu: *blushes*

Pai: *appears behind Retasu and hugs her*

Retasu: *Surprised squeak but turns around and hugs Pai back*

Aoi-Chan: Awwwwww! I always knew they were perfect for each other!

Ryo: *Looks up from Ryou's arms* The next review is from me!

Aoi-Chan: Yep!

_(screams like a crazy fan girl) YAY!RYOU KISS ME!YAY!...easy...easy...calm  
down...I CAN'T!AH  
Keiichiro:"IS A LIE!, you like Zakuro don't denied...then why...I don't  
remember the episode...skip that...YOU WERE HOLDING ZAKURO'S HAND...denied  
now  
Zakuro slap Mint...  
Pudiing...KEIICHIRO HAS A LOT OF CANDIES!TAKE THEM!_

Pudding: He does? *tackles Akasaka*

Akasaka: No! Miss Pudding please get off!

Pudding: Give me candy!

Aoi-Chan: Sorry Minto is *sob* on a date with a hobo! I need to rescue her… *takes off*

Mari: *Glares at Ryou and Ryo*

Ryo: *Still hugging Shirogane*

Mari: *gets chainsaw and walks off to probably kill some one*

Negi: Now what? *looks around* Since Minto and Aoi aren't around I guess-

Aoi-Chan: *Comes running back with Minto following her and dragging an irritated Berry) I'm back!

Negi: Why'd you bring her?

Aoi-Chan: Well you know how I said I like all the Tokyo Mew Mew characters in the first chapter?

Negi: Yes.

Aoi-Chan: Well that doesn't apply to A La Mode characters. And I hate Berry. So I brought her here.

Berry: What!? You told me Shirogane was here and wanted to see me!

Ryo: *Fire in eyes* Ryou is MINE! *picks up machine gun and walks towards Berry*

Aoi-Chan: Use this. It'll be bloodier and more painful *hands chainsaw*

Ryo: Thank you! *takes chainsaw and cuts Berry up with it*

Berry: *screams, while her blood goes flying everywhere*

Aoi-Chan: Yay~! The bitch poser is dead!

Negi: O.O Wow I never knew you could be that evil!

Aoi-Chan: That concludes this chapter!

_I haven't written a little Author note in awhile… Ryou's Fangirl, I hope you don't mind the killing Berry part and I hope you and Mari are happy with how you act in this story, if not, just give more detail about how you want to act! I know I'm evil having Berry killed like that, but everyone has a character they hate and I can't help it! One more thing, I will now update the day after I get three reviews to give people more of a chance to review. Anyways, bye!_

_- Aoi-Chan ; )_


	4. Chapter 4

Aoi-Chan: We're back again!

Negi: *glares at Aoi*

Aoi-Chan: What!?

Negi: I hate you.

Aoi-Chan: I'm sorry but all stories need a bit of romance in them!

Negi: But why suggest me and that gay guy!? You know I don't like gay people! Or Bi people!

Aoi-Chan: *sigh* He's not gay.

Negi: Then why does he wear such clothes!? He looks like my sister!

Aoi-Chan: Mia Ikumi decided her Aliens should wear clothes like that.

Negi: We-

Aoi-Chan: *Cut Negi off* Whatever! Heres our first review! Its from Zuka the Devil!

_Aww, hai! Retasu and Pai are perfect together!! ^.^_

Retasu: Was it nice hugging Pai? xP

Zakuro: Kiss Keiichiro

Pai: Hug Retasu again xD You know you want to...xP

Aoi-Chan: Wow. I'm amazed she hasn't killed Shirogane yet… Well anyways was it nice hugging Pai, Retasu?

Retasu: Umm… Y-yes.

Zakuro: Why do people insist that I like Akasaka? *kisses Akasaka*

Pai: *wraps his arms around Retasu who blushes*

Aoi-Chan: Awwwwwww! How cute! Next review\Dare is from ShinyPachirasuLover! *

_Yea! Another TOD story! Yea, I say, YEA! Wow, I say that too much.  
Pudding: Kill Yue-Bin (Your fiance)  
Ryou: Fear the Tails doll. Rawr. Go into the bathroom and sing can you feel the sunshine backwards.  
Can you write me into this? Name's Ade. And my main weapon, Chini. -takes out rabid pachirisu- She has rabies. Aoi-chan, Ryo, Mari, and me are immune. Be careful when I'm hyper because I can explode things(including human bodies) by getting hyper. -eats a ton of candy- SPLE!  
-masaya's body explodes- Uhh, I can fix that. If I wanted to._

Aoi-Chan: Whats a "Pachirisu"? *poofs Yue-bin in and hands Pudding a machine gun*

Yue-Bin: Were am I? Oh hello Miss Pudding. Why do you have a Machine gun? Children should not play with weapons.

Aoi-Chan: Well children should not marry perverted old people like yourself either!

Yue-Bin: Who are you? Why does Miss Pudding have a machine gun?

Aoi-Chan: *smiles and says cheerfully* Its to kill you!

Pudding: Do I shoot now Na No Da?

Aoi-Chan: Yes!

Pudding: Ok Na No Da! *fires machine gun at Yue-Bin*

Yue-Bin: *Dies*

Aoi-Chan: *grabs Shirogane and shoves him into the bathroom that just appeared* SING!

Shirogane: But I don't know the song.

Aoi-Chan: Too bad! *closes door*

Shiny: *poofs in*

Aoyama: *explodes*

Aoi-Chan: Welcome Shiny! *looks at Aoyama then revives him* Sorry! *hugs Aoyama* I love you Onii-San! Even if no one else does!

Ichigo: *Glares*

Aoi-Chan: *looks at Ichigo then quickly lets go of Aoyama* I said Onii-San! The next review is from Saba's Reflection!

_Konnichiwa, minna! I see we have two new guests in our midst! Pefect... - rubs hands together in scheming manner -_

Aoi: Bring in Hime Azumi... I know, it's become a habit, bringing her in... I've become attached to a character from a manga I've never read! Oh, and I've officially announced Hime and I oneechans. - presents birth certificates -  
Mari: Enjoy torturing Deep Blue to death once more! ^_^  
Ryo: If you're a TRUE Ryou fanatic... then you must wear what Ryou wears! ^_^ I'm loving this...

Please hesitate to pursue me through PM, Tokyo Mew Mew... I'll sue you all for existing! ^_^

Aoi-Chan: Hime Azumi? Good thing I just read the end comic in Volume Four of TMM or else I wouldn't know who the heck your talking about! *poofs girl with black hair, a black dress, a pink scarf and pink eyes, in oh and black cat ears!* Also how can you sue someone for existing? *shifty eyes*

Hime: Whoa where am I?

Aoi-Chan: Your in my Word Document! Welcome Hime-San!

Hime: What am I doing here?

Aoi-Chan: Saba-San dared me to bring you in!

Hime: Another Truth or Dare story?

Aoi-Chan: Yup!

*Chainsaw sounds screaming and laughter can be heard in the background*

Aoi-Chan: *Anime sweatdrop* Well I thin Mari is having a good time… Wheres Ryo?

Ryo: *Comes back in dresses exactly like Shirogane. Red choker and all* Yes! I am a true Ryou fan!

Shiny: Can I announce the next review?

Aoi-Chan: Yup! Go ahead!

Shiny: The next one is from Ryou's Fangirl!

_YAY!I KILLED A B*H And Don't worry I LIKED THE WAY I ACT  
BERRY...RYOU IS MINE, MINE, MINE!  
Only I can touch him!  
Can I kill Berry again I like it!  
Pudding: Yes...Keiichiro has a lot of candies!Take them and give me some!  
Mint: The hobo is better than you, I saw him kissing Zakuro!  
LOVE YOUR STORY!_

Aoi-Chan: What's with people torchering Minto Imouto-Chan with hobos? And yes, go ahead kill Berry!

Ryo: Yay! *grabs chainsaw and and goes after Berry*

Berry: *runs away*

Pudding: Really!? *tackles Akasaka* GIVE ME CANDY! NA NO DA!

Akasaka: Pudding-San! Get of me! I don't have any candy!

Aoi-Chan: *Looks around* That was the last review so, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Aoi-Chan: And now we're back!

Kishu: Do you always have to say that? Its annoying.

Aoi-Chan: Shut up. Now onto the first dare!

Kishu: And change the subject like that?

Aoi-Chan: I said, SHUT UP! Now I will read the dare! Its from Saba's Reflection!

_It's easy to sue someone for existing if we use our imagination... *solicitor appears*_

Solicitor: *shoves letter in Ryou's hands* I'll see you in court!  
Ryou: You will be sentenced to trial, and Aoi-san will be the judge!

See? I sued! ^_^

*Everything as now set up like it's a court and Aoi-Chan is dressed up like a judge*

Aoi-Chan: Oh cool! I have one of those hammer thingies! *Bangs against podium*

Shirogane:…

Aoi-Chan: Anyways, what do have to say in your defense Shirogane?

Shirogane: I say its unreasonable to sue someone for existing. What harm could existing do?

Aoi-Chan: *thinks* Pain and suffering. I say your guilty!

Shirogane: B-

Aoi-Chan: Silence! Take him away!

*two cops randomly appear and drag Shirogane away*

Ryo: No! Ryou!

Retasu: Um… Aoi-San, Saba-San was just sueing him… Not trying to convict him to jail…

Aoi-Chan: *Shrugs* I don't think it really matters… Next Dare! From TMMFan123

_I LOVED HOW I ACTED IN THE STORY! I SERIOUSLY LOUGHED MY HEAD OFF! now..._

Kish: Why are you such a pervert to Ichigo? If she doesnt love you then leave her alone.  
Ichigo: If you really hate Kish, then let me kill him.  
Aoi: thank you for letting me on the show! I luv it.  
Deep Blue: Ok, I'm going to say this calmly. Now WHY THE HELL YOU CALLED ME A STUPID HUMAN! NOW ON, WHEN I COME ON THE SHOW I'LL BEAT THE F&CK PUT OF YOU AND KILL YOU YOU SON OF A B**CH!! IF YOU EVEN TOUCH ME, I'LL KILL YOU!!  
Pudding: Give me a hug!  
Tart: give me your diary for the whole chapter and i'll read it out loud. if you dont, do you have a death wish because i would kill you.  
Pai:...i have no idea what to do with you. Go to a movie theater, yelled "I'M GAY!" and kiss a stranger or else.  
Zakuro: Your perfect, I wont do any dares on you  
Lettuce: Go hug Pai and kiss Pie. (you wont get it)  
Minto: YOU LASY COUCH POTATO! GET UP AND DATE A SERIAL KILLER!

I had to let all that out.

Kishu: Because, shes my little Koneko-Chan!

Ichigo:…

Mari: *Gets out chainsaw*

Ichigo: I don't hate Kishu… He did save me…

Mari: Can I still kill him?

Aoi-Chan: No. That would be disobeying the law of your own dare.

Mari:… Awww! *Looks over at Deep Blue and smiles evily*

Deep Blue: What are you doing!? Get away from me! *The rest has been censored*

Pudding: Mari Onee-Chan is scary… But since it's a dare… *Hugs Mari*

Taruto: I don't have a diary…

Mari: Hand it over.

Taruto: *scared look pulls out a small book and reluctantly hands it to Mari*

Mari: *reads* Pudding is really annoying and has started to call me Taru Taru. I wouold never admit it outloud, but I like that name…

Pai: *sighs and teleports to a movie theater and walks to the front of the room* I'm gay!

Someone: Congragulations! Now get away!

Pai: *kisses someone then leaves and teleports back* I hate you…

Retasu: *blushes then quickly kisses Pai and hugs him*

Pai: *Hugs Retasu back*

Aoi-Chan: *Horrified look* NO way! No!

Mari: It's a dare.

Aoi-Chan: Well Serial killers normally are hard to find… So… How about Kishu? He's pretty psychotic. Plus, if he hurts Minto Imouto-Chan, he will have to face a very mad authoress.

Mari: Fine… *Doesn't look very happy*

Kishu: Do I have to?

Aoi-Chan: Yes. But if you hurt Minto Imouto-Chan, you will face the most horribe fate ever! Which will include, Poisoness mushrooms, snow gnats, very hungry lions, unneeded surgery, and a Doll called Pretty Penny!

Kishu: *Scared look* Pretty Penny? I don't even want to know what that is…

Negi: You really are obsessed with those books aren't you?

Aoi-Chan: What books?

Negi: Those Unfortunate something books.

Aoi-Chan: A Series of Unfortunate Events?

Negi: Yes.

Aoi-Chan: What would make you say that?

Negi: Well, two dares you submitted to Saba's Reflection's had to do with those books, and your threats to Kishu.

Aoi-Chan: So? I got a little inspiration. It was just the noodle and leeches!

Negi: And your threats!

Aoi-Chan: We're holding up the story! Now go on your date! Kishu remember hurt Minto and you wil face, Poisoness mushrooms, snow gnats, very hungry lions, unneeded surgery, and a Doll called Pretty Penny! Next dare! Its from Ryou's Fangirl!

_FUNNY! Hey...don't worry about dressing me up I did it once in a cosplay.  
Zakuro: Kiss Keiichiro (I know you like it)  
Ryou: Do a lap dance on me.  
Ichigo: A kiss to Kisshu now  
Mint: Please show us your breaking dance moves girl  
Can I play soccer game with the guys using Berry's head as a ball? You and Negi are invited to play._

Zakuro: Again? *glares at Ryo then kisses Akasaka*

Aoi-Chan: Sorry… Shirogane needs to serve out his sentence to prison… Kishu and Minto aren't here right now… Their on a date…

Kishu: *Teleports in with Minto* Theres no way I'd miss a kiss from my Koneko-Chan!

Ichigo: *Sigh* I learned, its best not to argue. *Grabs Kishu and kisses him*

Kishu: *Kisses back*

Ichigo: *Kicks him in the stomach* But apparently, he didn't learn anything.

Minto: Ok… *Does a beautiful dance routine*

Aoi-Chan: *Summons a random piano and starts playing back ground music*

Minto: *finishes with a curtsy*

Aoi-Chan: You dance nicely Minto Imouto-Chan!... *Screams*

Everyone: What?

Aoi-Chan:… *Breathing heavily in a freaked out way* I just got off my computer, and walked into the hallway and stepped on something wet, squishy and sticky. Do you know what it was?

Kishu: No. I don't stalk you so I wouldn't know.

Aoi-Chan: A heart. A real heart. A DEAD HEART! It was squishy!

Negi: 0.0 do you live with a murderer or something?

Aoi-Chan: No. But I do have a cat! It was a bird's heart… And its head was just a few… inches away… *shudders*

Negi: Ohkay then…

Aoi-Chan: Ok next review is from ShinyPachirisuLover!

_Pachirisu literally means electric squirrel. Anyway, I'll have Chini create a rip in time... -Chini releases enough energy to create a rip of time- Watch out, Shiro-baka!  
-pushes Ryou into the rip- Might as well push the tree hugger in there as well. -pushes Masaya into the rip-_

Aoi-Chan: Well Shirogane isn't here right now!

Aoyama: *Gets pushed into rip*

Ichigo: AOYAMAKUUUN!

Aoi-Chan: Don't worry Ichigo, he'll be OK by the next chapter! Where did you send him anyways, Shiny?

Shiny: I don't know. Its random.

Aoi-Chan: Ok… So it might take some time to get him back… But we will! Next review is from Zuka The Devil!

O_.o Hai.. now that Aoi-chan says... I haven't killed Ryou! Hehe, I must be in PaiReta world too much ^^'_

Pai: Kiss Retasu x3

Ryou:... *kills* xD

Negi: Ooh...o.o You don't like bi people...?

Aoi-Chan:… Well Shirogane is in jail right now…

Negi: No I do not. Its sick!

Aoi-Chan: Now that's not very nice! There is nothing wrong with that!

Negi: Yes-

Aoi-Chan: Well its wrong to judge people like that!

Minto: Well it looks like they could argue for awhile… Well I guess bye then! Please review!

_Just so people know, I'm not homophobic. So I hope no one is offended by the fact that I made Negi homophobic. It just seems to fit her character that's all Oh and thing with the bird, yeah that really did happen. I got up to get water, and I stepped on the heart. I really did scream. How would you like it if you stepped on some unknown squishy object? I just thought it would be funny to add._


End file.
